Helping
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: Yuki is tired of Ritsu having low self esteem. So one day he decides to take matters into his own hands to help his wild and meek cousin.


Me: Ok, this is different I made this on a dare otherwise I would never have made this paiaring!

mizu: randomly walks in with a smile So true! She can't turn down the dare!

me: What the heck are you doing here!?

Mizu: cause I can

Yuki: Why must you always pick dare?

Me: it's in the rules you have to pick it once and then they dared me to keep picking dare!

mizu: I agree with that rule! You must pick dare at least once in a game of truth or dare!

Ritsu: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! (runs around)

Me: (pokes like shigure does)

Mizu: Are you doing a boy-on-boy again?she starts eating choco pocky

Ritsu: (faints into Yuki's arms)

me: (Growls) I hate charlie and his stupid dares!

Yuki: WHy?

me: (blushes) cause I have to sacrifice my fav characters...

Yuki: WHo?

Me: On with the show...

Ritsu: (wakes up) She doesn't own fruits baskets or it's characters!

Me: Yes now let's get this over with!

Mizu: BOY-ON-BOY?!spits out pocky MY VIRGINITY OF MY EYES IS IN MY GRAVE!

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Helping**

Yuki sighed as he sat in the noisy kitchen. His meek and wild cousin was visiting again and had accidently broken a vase. Said cousin was now currently running around the room crying his apologies to the universe. He set his cup of tea on the table just as Shigure walked by and poked Ritsu in his side. Ritsu fainted in a squiggle flop. Shigure waved.

"We're off to collect Tohru from her lovely friends house. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Shigure asked. Yuki shook his head. He had much more important plans to attend to. Shigure sighed.

"You must be feeling ill, letting Kyo and I go to collect your precious petal. Oh well, come Kyo, we're off!" Shigure shouted. He began to bounce, but stopped.

"We'll take her out to dinner so we won't be back for a few hours. Looks like you're on your own for dinner." Shigure laughed, leaving the room follwed by a growling Kyo. This left Yuki alone with the recovering Ritsu. Yuki just sipped his tea quietly. He had just taken the last sip, when Ritsu pulled himself up to the table.

"Why must you always take things out of proportions?" Yuki asked his cousin is his calm voice. Ritsu looks at him questioningl.

"What do you mean?" Ristu asked. Yuki sighed.

"Why must you always blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?" Yuki asked. Ritsu bowed his head.

"Because it is my fault." Ristu answered. He shrinked away in a dejected manner. Yuki growled quietly to himself.

"It's not your fault. You just have low self esteem." Yuki told the gullible monkey. Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"I know, but I can't help it." Ritsu told his calm cousin. Yuki put his cup on the table.

"Would you like me to help you with your self esteem." Yuki asked him. Ritsu noddes slowly. Yuki stood and walked over to him. He leaned down to where his lips were almost touching Ritsu's. Ritsu looked at him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. Yuki smiled.

"For now, just stay calm." Yuki answerd, closing the space between them and pulling him into a long hard kiss. At first Ritsu was unsure, but then he found the courage to continue. He opeeds his mouth to allow Yuki to slide his tongue in. After a moment of tongues touching, both boys pulled back for air. Ritsu was blushing and Yuki was smiling with satisfaction.

"Come on, lets go somewhere more private." Yuki told his cousin. Ritsu nodded and took the hand that Yuki offered him. He is led into Yuki's bedroom. He sat on the bed. Yuki stood before him and removed his kimono. Ritsu blushed, trying to cover himself. Yuki stopped him.

"Don't, you're beautiful." He told him. Ritsu nodded and let his hands fall to his sides. Yuki smiled and undressed himself. Soon they were both completely naked. Ritsu was blushing even fiercer.

"It's ok, do what you want." Yuki told him. Ritsu nodded, putting his hand on Yuki's chest and sliding it down to his cock. Yuki let out a loud moan, making Ritsu grow hard. He moaned louder as Ritsu grabbed onto his cock and started pumping it. He panted.

"God, Ritsu." Yuki said between moans. Ritsu stopped in fear. Yuki groaned.

"Don't stop." Yuki ordered.

"But, I..." Ristu started, but he's stopped when Yuki bended over and licked his earlobe. He immediately began to pump again and Yuki let out a satisfied moan. He stopped him when he felt himself close to cumming. He pulled a bottle of lotion from his desk and sat down on the bed.

"How would you prefer it?" He asked. Ritsu is confused.

"Would you like to be top or bottom?" Yuki asked. Ritsu blushed.

"I don't mind." Ritsu stated. Yuki sighed and pulled him close. He coated his fingers with the lotion and slipped one inside of Ritsu. Ritsu winced at the discomfort, but soon got used to it. Yuki put in another one and began to scissor him. Ritsu moaned and tried to move on the fingers, but Yuki held him still as he added a third. Now the pain worsened. He stretched Ritsu until he can't contain himself any further. He coated his own cock with lotion and pulled Ritsu to his lap. He enters him slowly. Ritsu whimpered.

"Hush, it will feel better soon." Yuki told him as he burried himself to the hilt. He waited for Ritsu to become accustomed to his being. A few minutes later Ritsu moaned.

"You are in control now. Whatever you wish and how fast you do it is up to you." Yuki stated. Ritsu nodded and slowly began to lift up and thrust down on Yuki's cock. Soon he picked up the pace, bouncing up and down on Yuki's lap. Moans and heated kisses are shared. Yuki latched onto Ritsu's neck and sucked, leaving a sizable mark. Then Ritsu screamed as he found his spot on Yuki's cock. Faster and faster they went until Yuki came within Ritsu. With one more push down Ritsu came onto their stomachs. Exhausted and pleased they both laid there on Yuki's bed.

"I hope, I did well." Yuki whispered, drfting off into sleep.

"More than you know, thank you Yuki." Ritsu said as he faded into blissful sleep. They lie there, Ritsu in Yuki's arms, cuddling one another. Nothing could disturb this peace. That is until the others came home a whole two hours early.

the End

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I think I'm gonna die!

Mizu: Weeeeeeeeee!

Ritsu: Oh my...I"M SORRY I"M SORRY I"M SORRY!

Yuki: (is crying in the emo corner of woe) Why me?

Me: I"M SORRY I"M SORRY I"M SORRY! (cries)

Mizu: Please rate and review!

Me: I hate you!

Mizu: I know, now rate and review!! By the way, nii-chan here made alot of mistakes, but I went through and fixed them for her!

Me: Gir thanks I guess...

Mizu: INVADER ZIM!!

Yuki: Just rate and review already!


End file.
